His Only Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Doof gets infected with a platypus virus and it makes him unlike himself and Perry needs to help him no matter what...
1. Chapter 1

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's my new Doof/Perry fic and in it, Doofy gets sick and Perry's scared and wants to help him knowing that he deserves to get better but a long lost family member has the cure and Perry needs to get it or risk losing the very person he cares about.**

**It's a little angsty but gets better in time.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville as Perry was making coffee.

He had been living in DEI with Doof for a whole month now since his owners had gone to college and had no home but was stunned when Doof let him live with him but remembered that Doof was still asleep as he blushed knowing that he cared about Doof but smiled hearing him enter as he hugged him climbing onto his shoulders but hugged Doof's neck.

"Good morning Perry.

I see you made coffee." he said to him.

He then heard a crash as Perry hid knowing it was Justin.

Monogram's nephew was now Doof's new nemesis but sometimes it made Perry jealous seeing them fighting but knew Doof was all his and nobody would take that away from him, not even Justin.

He then saw Justin leave as Doof was wounded as he found him on the couch as he sat on there after getting the rubbing alcohol from the bathroom as he heard him moan in pain.

"It'll be okay Perry." he reassured him.

But the turquise furred male wasn't listening and tending to his wounds but saw he was getting sleepy which was strange but decided to let him sleep after bandaging him.

He hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Perry then heard an new e-mail come into the inbox and read it but it was from Monogram saying that Justin had became ill but was contagious which Perry was nervousknowing that he'd been fighting Doof as he heard Doof was waking up and went to check up on him and brought a turquise furred paw to his forehead but jerked it away feeling nervous as he knew he was burning up which worried him but Doof's eyes opened seeing him beside him on the couch.

"W-What's going on?

I don't feel so hot." he told him.

Perry understood as he went to make something warm like soup.

He needed to go see Monogram to see how dangerous this virus was but he would wait until later so Doof wouldn't worry.

He just hoped Doof would be okay...


	2. Getting Help

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for her review and I will write more of this along with another P and F fic I'm working on.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Monogram was stunned seeing Perry steamed as the turquise furred male was fighting Justin but he and Carl stopped the fight wondering what had gotten into Perry.

"He made Doofy ill!" Perry said.

Monogram sighed hearing his nephew sneeze knowing he'd let him do missions even though he should've made him stay until he got better but knew how much he cared about Doof.

"I-I'm sorry Perry.

I never meant to give him my germs." Justin told him.

Perry scowled leaving the O.W.C.A heading back to DEI.

He hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Perry returned to DEI and saw that Doof was curled up on the couch in feetie pyjamas and his panda slippers with a blanket wrapped around him watching TV but the turquise furred male went to make him something warm seeing him so pale but had an ice pack on his head but Doof wondered where he got cuts and bruises from.

"I was fighting Justin.

He's the reason you're sick." he told him.

Doof nodded seeing him go into the kitchen and was making some hot soup but he was relieved seeing Doof was on the couch but nervous seeing his long beak like nose was slowly becoming a bill but he refused to believe this but knew Justin had infected him with a platypi virus and not a common human flu.

He pushed those thoughts aside hearing the microwave ping as he saw the soup was ready as he carried it into the living room and saw Doof coughing slightly but stunned seeing that Perry had made him soup.

"T-Thanks P-Perry." he answered.

He was drinking it but was feeling sleepy as Perry smiled feeling him but Doof was red hot and he needed to get help as he saw Monogram show up and picked up Doof as Perry was nervous but followed them into the chopper and hoped he'd be okay...


	3. Guilty

**His Own Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**It's amazing that I've gotten so many reviews for something I started the other day huh?**

**I know Doofy got ill because of Justin but an new reviewer gave me an idea about the platypus flu germs coming from Perry himself making him feel guitly as he made him ill by accident and he wants to nurse him back to health.**

**Right now I'm listening to Phineas and Ferb songs on my I-Tunes library.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Perry was worried as he paced outside the doctor's office in the O.W.C.A as he was doing tests on Doof but hoped he'd be okay but Justin was feeling bad but needed to tell the turquise furred male that but saw Monogram come out looking grave.

"Agent P come in." he said to him.

He felt swear drop as he entered seeing Doofy sitting on the doctor's table but looked sleepy.

"He somehow got platypus flu germs which his immune system is fighting but it's having a hard time but there's something else I think you should know.

The germs came from you." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes were wide hearing him say that but wasn't buying it but he couldn't believe it.

"I need to take him home." he said.

Monogram nodded in reply as he would let them go home but knew Doof would have some side effects while recovering.

He watched as Perry activated the hover car as he helped Doof get in the car as he started the ignition and took off but was sad as a few stray tears fall from those hazel eyes of his.

He hoped Doof could forgive him.

He saw Doof was asleep and looked so cute and peaceful.

He then landed in the parking lot outside DEI but carried Doof to the apartment by holding onto his collar and using the jetpack and entered through the window but put him gently on the couch but noticed something.

Doof now had a bill like his own.

(**_Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_This isn't good, not at all!_**

**_Doofy shouldn't be having a bill for a mouth._**

**_I hope he doesn't have a tail or I'm in deep sludge with Monogram but Doofy needs to know the truth about how he got ill in the first place since I never knew those germs could get into human blood streams but I'm glad Phineas and Ferb are in college as I couldn't risk them getting ill like Doofy._**

**_He's gonna hate me now..._**

**_But maybe he'll not be that mad since he thinks it's something from one of his inators even though he heard Francis say he has platypi germs but I need to tell him._**

**_I don't want anything to happen to him._**

**_(End P.O.V_**_)_

He then saw Doof sneeze and a chatter came from his mouth.

It scared Perry as Doof chuckled.

"That was strange huh Perry?" he said.

He then blew into a tissue Perry had handed him.

"Thanks but you're such a sweetheart." he said blushing.

Perry felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you.

You thought Justin gave you those platypus flu germs but he didn't.

They came from me.

I swear that I never intended to make you ill but I didn't know those germs could enter human bloodstreams until now.

I'm really sorry.

You hate me now, right?" he said.

"No, No I don't.

I heard you and Francis talking.

But when I realised I had a bill, I had a feeling it wasn't a human virus.

I could never hate you.

We may have been nemeses a long time ago but things changed.

I care about you like you for me." he said.

He then began shivering making Perry nervous knowing the flu was taking it's toll on him but knew a bath would help him as they could use some relaxation plus the steam would open Doof's clogged up nostrils which were bunged up.

He then led him into the bath as he undressed and they both got into the bath as the warm water was soothing but gasped seeing a tail on Doof knowing something wasn't right but he heard Doof laugh as he was washing him with a sponge but Perry couldn't help it but saw that Doof looked a little better but he was nervous hearing him yawn as they got out a hour later but saw him sleeping like he did in pet mode as he took a blood sample and went to get Carl to check it out...


	4. Worrying For His Safety

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I came up with something.**

**The virus germs are turning Doofy into a common platypus and Perry's freaking out but thankfully Vanessa's helping.**

**I don't know if Doofy will be saved or become a common platypus but if he did, Perry would care for him.**

* * *

Carl sighed after finishing examining the blood sample Perry had brought but the turquise furred male wondered what was bothering the intern.

"He's becoming a platypus but a mindless one like a pet.

The germs are causing these changes but we need to get him an antidote before we lose him forever." he told him.

Perry nodded blinking away tears as he realised it was four in the morning and he needed to get back before Doofy woke up and got worried but Carl understood seeing him leave...

* * *

Doof woke up around seven in the morning and was nervous not finding Perry there but heard footsteps as he saw Perry come in from being on the rooftop thinking while watching the sunrise but Doof wondered why he was so sad and the turquise furred male didn't have the heart right now to tell him but would when he got worse.

"I'm good Doofy.

I was just thinking." he said softly.

Doof then saw him go into the kitchen but was making breakfast but made oatmeal for Doof but saw him eat by digging his face into it like an animal but Perry couldn't help but laugh at that as it was cute.

But fear gripped him as he saw fur growing slowly on him but needed to tell him before he lost him for good.

He then wiped the mess off with a towel.

Doof then coughed slightly as Perry gave him some medicine knowing it could slow down the side effects but not stop them.

He then smiled but worried hearing the doorbell and answering seeing Vanessa but she wondered what was wrong with her Dad but Perry told her Doof wasn't feeling well as she understood but surprised seeing her father having a bill and a tail like Perry but didn't want to bust her Dad anymore as Perry had told her that Doof would get arrested and it wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Let me help Perry." she said.

Perry then saw Doof watching TV but saw his eyelids get heavy as he fell asleep but had nightmares about what was happening to Doof.

He woke up in a cold sweat but hoped it wouldn't happen.

But if it did, he would take care of him.

This was his fault.

Vanessa wondered what had bothered Perry as he explained but she was worried hearing her father could end up as a mindless, domestic pet platypus but she hugged him seeing him cry.

She knew a lot was on his case.

She needed to help him...


	5. Finding A Hopeful Solution

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry's having a hard time dealing with looking after Doof in his current state.**

**Maybe Vanessa will help him out.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for her review.**

* * *

Vanessa saw Perry was cooking but was tired and on the verge of exhaustion and she wanted him to stop but knew he felt bad about what had happened to her Dad but knew it was an accident and decided to take matters into her own hands seeing the turquise furred male fall asleep on the counter.

She then picked him up and went into her Dad's room but placed him in and tucked him in but left him to sleep as she odered pizza but heard her father cough as she saw him on the couch watching TV but she was worried about what would happen if her Dad did become a common pet platypus and if he'd remember her and Perry but he climbed into her lap as she noticed he'd shrunk in height and small enough to fit but she was worried but heard the doorbell as the pizza guy was here but saw Perry answer it in a dressing gown and slippers but he paid him but he saw Doof's eyes go wide as he smelled the pizza.

"There's bratwurst on it!" Doof said to her weakly.

She and Perry were relieved he could still talk.

But he smiled as Vanessa carried her father into the kitchen and sat down but Doof wanted to eat but Perry noticed that he needed to feed him but Vanessa saw him take a piece of pizza and put bratwurst on it remembering that Doof loved that meat product but managed to get Doof to eat but the turquise furred male laughed hearing him belch but Vanessa thought it was cute that his Dad was being fed by Perry but he smiled seeing Doof eat a little more but saw that Doof had grown more brown fur over his face but Vanessa then heard Perry sigh knowing his frenemy was getting worse.

He then saw Doof with Vanessa watching New Moon and decided to leave hoping Carl had an idea on how to help Doof before it was too late because like Vanessa, he was worried about Doof not remembering him when he did become a platypus but decided to worry about it until it happened or if it happened...

* * *

Carl was surprised seeing Perry show up at the O.W.C.A but understood as he had a lead on a Dr Kiro who could help him with the situation but the turquise furred male was stunned seeing this guy was in New York and needed to take Doof with him along with Vanessa as he left but needed to talk to her about this but Carl saw him leave and hoped Doof would be okay.

He then activated his jet pack and flew off but needed to talk to Vanessa as he left...

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was on her laptop but Doof was lying on the couch asleep with a blanket covering him but saw Perry return but wondered why he looked worried as he sighed sitting down as Doof was in his lap but she had a feeling he needed to talk to her.

"I might've found somebody who could help us with Doof.

His name is Dr Kiro but he's in New York.

We need to go there and I need to take him with me.

Along with you." he said.

"Thanks Perry.

Dad fell asleep a while ago but he was worried about you but I told him you were okay but you should tell him when he wakes up but he cares about you a lot." she told him.

He nodded a lot as he was stroking Doof's forehead as he heard Doof mumur something in his sleep as it was about him but blinked back tears as he whispered something into Doof's ear.

He then went to take a bath.

They were leaving in the morning for New York...

* * *

Later that night, Perry heard footsteps as he was sleeping in Doof's room but smiled seeing it was Doof but had a feeling he hadn't slept very well but saw him climb in weakly as he felt him beside him and saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm worried." Doof said softly.

"Worried about what Doofy?" Perry asked.

"About what will happen if we can't stop what's happening to me.

I don't want to forget or lose you.

You're my best friend." he answered.

"Don't worry I'm sure things will be okay.

It's why we're leaving later so we can get Dr Kiro to fix you.

That way we won't lose you.

We should sleep." he reassured him.

Doof smiled falling asleep and hoped Perry was right.


	6. Being Tricked By Kiro

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Perry along with Vanessa are in New York with Doof because they heard that Dr Kiro can help Doof but they've no idea he's realated to Doof.**

**I like where it's going.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he and Vanessa were sitting in their seats on the plane as Doofy was on the other plane with the other animals headed to New York but Vanessa understood seeing he was concerned but was drinking coffee as getting up early had made her tired but Perry saw her sleep as he stroked her black hair knowing that she too was just as woried as he was about Doof but hoped Dr Kiro could help or he wouldn't know what to do but was watching a spy movie with earbuds on but it made him think of how much he'd missed because of his job but had an idea for what he would do once they fixed Doof.

He then fell asleep but woke up hearing they had landed at JFK as Vanessa grabbed her backpack but he followed her as he was silent but hoped Doof was okay as they headed to the baggage claim but Doof was whimpering as his pet carrier was picked up by Vanessa but they put him into the cab as they headed for Manhattan where Dr Kiro was but Vanessa saw Perry stroke Doof's shoulder as he was still in the pet carrier but hoped Dr Kiro could help.

"You're worried about him, right?" she asked.

Perry nodded as he was hiding his fear but sighed as she hugged him but he began to relax as he hoped Doofy would be okay but they were distracted as they arrived at Dr Kiro's apartment as both Perry and Vanessa were nervous and hoped that Dr Kiro could help them with Doof as they went to his apartment but Dr Kiro was stunned seeing Vanessa but more stunned hearing about Doof as he prepared to examine him but Doof whimpered but Perry was by his side helping him feel better about this but he helped him relax so the doctor could help.

"This is very strange.

The virus seems to be mutating his DNA." Kiro said.

"You can help him right?" Perry asked.

Dr Kiro sighed but had an evil smirk on his face as he was planning revenge on Doof for making their family look stupid in the scientific community but Vanessa saw Perry shiver.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Vanessa." he told her.

"You don't trust Kiro, don't you?

He wants to help Doof." she said.

"I know but I have a bad feeling." he told her.

She then saw him leave but he was nervous.

He then heard Doof calling for help.

He then ran in there seeing Doof in a cage.

"Let him go!" he demanded as Kiro laughed.

He then wondered what was going on...


	7. Giving Up Is Never An Option

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and Kiro has captured Doof.**

**But I know Perry can help.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Kiro was mad seeing Perry but the turquise furred male didn't care as he needed to help Doof but Doof was scared not knowing what Kiro was planning but the doctor decided to tell them both.

"I'm part of Doof's family, his distant brother.

I know that Roger is his brother but our mother had me before Roger but they gave me up for adoption but didn't tell Heinz because he wouldn't understand but I was mad knowing that our family name was being tainted by Heinz's stupidity.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands." he explained.

"I won't let you do such a thing to Doofy!" Perry said.

Kiro then cackled as he was fighting Perry but the turquise furred male wouldn't give up but saw Doof get worse as he ran to the cage but Kiro then captured Perry in the same cage.

He cackled as he would be moving to Danville but Perry saw sadness in Doof's eyes.

"Don't worry Doofy.

We'll get out of here, you'll see.

Then I'll kick Kiro's butt for the both of us!" he reassured him.

"No Perry.

There's no point fighting him.

I should give into my fate.

I should be happy being a common platypus." Doof told him.

Perry was stunned hearing this from Doof knowing that when they were enemies, Doof never gave up but now he was and it scared him but had to stay strong as he kicked the bar but felt a shock as the bars had electric so escaping would be useless but Doof saw him shake it off as he prepared to try it again but was stopped by Doof.

"I-I don't want you hurt or dead!

I care about you too much for that to happen." Doof said.

"I know but I have to try.

Then we'll find Vanessa and get out of here before you get worse.

Giving up isn't an option." he said feeling the pain.

Doof was stunned seeing Perry was trying not to show he was in pain but smiled weakly as the bars broke as Perry smiled weakly knowing he could do it as he helped him by letting him lean on him as they left but Vanessa was worried along with Monogram as he knew what had happened seeing burns on Perry's body.

"We need to go to the O.W.C.A now.

I'll explain everything there." he said as Vanessa followed him.

Doof was in her arms as Perry was in Monogram's arms.

She hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself in a pet bed in the O.W.C.A but saw bandages over him but then remembered that he'd broken him and Doof out of that cage and almost got himself fried but he hoped Doof was okay but was relieved seeing him there by his side but Doof looked sad as he knew this was his fault as tears fell from his eyes but felt Perry's paw as he felt better but saw a grave look on Monogram's face as he needed Perry to go stop Kiro but Perry slowly got to his webbed feet as Doof was worried but saw him leave but he was feeling worse making Vanessa worried along with Monogram.

"How long does he have?" he asked Carl.

"A few hours until Doof becomes a full platypus sir." Carl told him.

Doof was scared at this as he felt weak as his eyes closed...


	8. Too Late

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**More of the story and I made up my mind that Doof is going to transform fully and in the sequel I might write, they're searching for a cure or way to fix him.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for her review and don't worry, Doofy's not dying but transforming into a common domesicated platypus but won't be an agent.**

**Listening to Gllee version of Bohemian Rhapsody is giving me ideas.**

**That show is another thing I love besides P and F.**

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she saw her father was asleep knowing from the computer that he didn't have a lot of time but she hoped that Perry was okay while fighting Kiro but heard her Dad wasn't talking but making chattering noises as Monogram was nervous hearing this knowing the transformation was almost done and he couldn't bear to let this happen to Doof but he saw sadness in Vanessa's eyes.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked him.

Carl shook his head in reply making the Goth teen sad hearing that but hoped things would be okay.

"V-Vanessa...

D-Don't cry...

I'll be okay.

Besides I know I have you and Perry to care about me, right?" Doof said weakly.

She nodded knowing he was right but hoped Perry would return but she dreaded to see his reaction to this but knew he'd be upset but hoped he was okay.

She heard from Carl that her father would be fully a platypus by midnight and Vanessa gasped seeing it was eleven o clock knowing it was two hours from now and tears were in her eyes as she had her father in her arms as she stroked his dark brown fur.

He had no idea that she cared about him...

* * *

Perry smirked as he had defeated Kiro as he put on his parachute and left as the lair exploded but he was nervous getting into the hover car and going back to the O.W.C.A but was worried about Doof knowing he didn't have time left as he engaged rocket boosters making the car go faster but he smiled relieved but a bad feeling ran through his spine as he saw it was midnight as he went into the agency but saw Doof in Vanessa's lap as he ran to him.

"Please be okay!" he said seeing Doof had dark brown fur.

He chattered in reply making Perry freeze up in fear realising his worst fear had came true as Vanessa saw him faint.

"He knows about my Dad becoming a common domesticated platypus." she told Monogram.

He then saw wounds from his battle with Kiro as he and Carl were tending to his wounds.

They hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he saw Vanessa by his bedside but he needed to see if Doof was okay but saw worry on her face as he wondered what was bothering her as she sighed knowing he needed to know.

He saw a dark brown furred platypus in her arms but gasped seeing it had Doof's eyes.

"I-I have something to tell you Perry.

My Dad fully transformed into a common domesticated platypus at midnight but there was nothing we could do.

I know how you feel because I feel sad for him.

But we'll take care of him." she told him.

A few stray tears fell from his hazel eyes knowing that Doofy would never be the same as he stroked Doofy's brown furred back turning off his translator.

He started talking in Platypus to Doof knowing he would understand but felt bad but Doof knew it wasn't his fault but couldn't bear to see Perry cry as he nuzzled him.

Vanesa smiled sadly knowing he still knew them as she hugged him as Monogram was watching quietly but he felt bad that he or the agency couldn't help them but Perry understood turning the translator back on as she understood seeing him fall asleep.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning Vanessa woke up seeing her Dad having electrodes stuck to his head as Monogram was conducting tests to see if he was still himself but she saw Perry walk in dressed in a dressing gown drinking a cup of coffee because he hadn't slept well as he had been worrying about Doof as she saw he was quiet but she was worried.

She saw him rip off the electrodes on Doof but she understood but Monogram was stunned seeing that as Perry hadn't acted like that before but Doof was smiling sadly at his friend's acting out.

"Agent P!

What was that for?" he asked him.

"I can't let you test on Doofy.

He's been through a lot.

We should just go home." he said.

Vanessa agreed as Monogram understood as he saw them leave in the hover car but knew Agent P was upset about what had happened to Doof but hoped he'd calm down.

* * *

Perry sighed seeing Doof asleep in the back seat of the hover car as he landed on the rooftop of DEI as Vanessa got out but saw him pick the dark brown furred mammal up gently as they entered their home but he put him on the couch but she saw him go have a shower as she went to make breakfast but was worried about her Dad and wanted to help him but she sighed making pancakes but she couldn't help but feel bad for Perry as he was dealing with this worse than her as he and Doof had been enemies but became frenemies so understood.

She then saw Perry come out in a towel but smiled sadly seeing her making breakfast but he saw Doofy crawling around but he had an idea but wasn't sure it would work.

If he could walk on his hind legs, so could Doof.

He then saw Doof's bill water seeing pancakes making them smile knowing he still remembered liking pancakes as he was eating making Perry a little relieved seeing maple syrup over his bill but Vanessa felt better seeing Perry smile for once.

He hoped there was a way to help him...


	9. Soothing Their Sadness

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**In this chapter, Perry is finding it hard to cope with Doof being a domesticated platypus.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Perry sighed that night as he couldn't sleep because he was worrying about Doof but knew he was in his room but decided to go get himself a drink from the kitchen but heard Doof mumuring in Platypus and it was about him but he sighed going to the kitchen but was making hot chocolate knowing it helped humans fall asleep and hoped it would do the same but couldn't get Doof out of his mind.

(**_Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I feel so bad for Doofy as now he's platypi and I could've helped him but I had to go stop that whacko Kiro, not that Doofy's one but it was evil that he lied to us and nearly trapped Doofy and me but I feel so helpless as I know I'm not the only one who's finding it hard to adjust to Doofy's condition._**

**_Vanessa is upset too because of what happened but she's being strong for the both of us but I know she is worried on the inside but maybe there could be a cure to fix Doofy and bring him back to normal._**

**_But what if there isn't a way to do that?_**

**_He's now my new number one priority besides work._**

**_I hope he's okay._**

**_I need to check up on him so he's okay._**

**_I'm... feeling strange around him._**

**_But I don't know why._**

**_Maybe it's something I ate..._**

**_(End P.O.V_**_)_

He smiled sadly but while adding the milk into the hot chocolate, he was stunned seeing Doof there but he looked like he was having trouble sleeping but he then decided to make him some cocoa knowing it could help him sleep but he saw tears fall from Doof's eyes making the turquise furred male worried as he knew he was upset about what had happened but he needed to reassure him.

"Please don't cry Doofy!

It upsets me when you do." he said.

"It's all my fault Perry.

I made you sad." Doof told him.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

"Why would you make me sad?

I care about you a lot." he reassured him.

"I know but my turning into this scared you.

I wish there was something I could do to make things better." he said.

Perry then hugged him as the dark brown furred male smiled blushing but saw cocoa as he wondered why Perry had made him cocoa but the turquise furred male told him he['d made it for him to help him sleep as he knew that he was having trouble sleeping but they went into Doofy's room as they sat on the bed and were silent as they were drinking but Perry smiled seeing cocoa on Doof's bill but Doof wiped it away with his paw but they both lied on the bed.

Both males were feeling better together than they had been apart but he yawned as Perry removed the hat as they climbed into the bed.

The lamp was still on but Doof felt calm knowing Perry was beside him.

"You okay?

Your face is turning red!" he exclaimed innocently.

Perry noticed they were holding paws but found the feeling good and relaxing.

"It's okay Doofy.

Nobody has ever done that since I was... little." he answered.

Doof saw him look away from him and wondered what was wrong but Perry didn't want to tell him about his past but knew Doof was worried about him as they were great friends and he had told Perry about what was bothering him or about his childhood but Perry sighed giving in knowing he could trust him.

"I once had a loving family very much like my host family as we lived in Sydney but one day when my siblings and I were playing, a poacher showed up and I tried to stop him but he knocked me out while my siblings escaped and when I came around, I was in a cage in his dungeon and he wanted to keep me but then people stopped him but I-I ended up in an animal shelter.

For many years I stayed there until I was four.

That was Monogram adopted me and trained me as a recruit of the O.W.C.A but I did my best to please him but sometimes he was busy and didn't care but once we started being enemies, it made me happier.

I found somebody... ... who cares about me.

You think I'm perfect but I'm not Doofy.

Like you, I went through a lot growing up.

But being with you takes the hurt of the past away.

You're special." he said breaking down.

Doof was understanding of why his friend was so sad and depressed but knew they were the same and there was no denying it as he nuzzled him as he was giving him comfort as Perry calmed down as Doof knew both of them had went through heck but he then saw Perry lie down but rested his head on the pillow as Doof did the same.

"I will be there for you Perry.

I promise." he said.

"You promise?

Because I'll be there for you too." Perry said.

"Yes, Yes I do." he replied kissing his forehead.

They then fell asleep as their souls were soothed.

Vanessa smiled seeing them.

She knew their bond was becoming more stronger by the day...


	10. Reassuring Him About Change

**His Only Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's feeling a little remorseful because of Doofy but he and Doof have feelings but they decide to hide because of the situation but Vanessa knows and wants to help him feel better.**

**I hope people like.**

**I plan to write a sequel for this.**

**This is going to be my last chapter but I'm writing a sequel to this.**

**But I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Vanessa was in the living room the next morning watching TV but was nervous about her Dad but more so about Perry knowing he had been acting odd the last few days around her father but knew remorse was eating at him and she wondered why he would feel that way but had a feeling that her Dad had feelings for the turquise furred male but was hiding them knowing that Perry felt the same way but he was too filled with remorse seeing him sleep walk around DEI and nervous knowing he would only do that when stressed or something truly bothered him.

She then found him in the kitchen but whimpered as she saw he was hurt as he'd accidentally picked up a knife as she was nervous bending down to his level as she hated cutting as even though she was a Goth, she wasn't into that stuff but decided to help clean up the wound on his arm but saw sadness in his hazel eyes knowing the last few weeks had been tough on all three of them.

She then saw tears begin to fall from his eyes as she was bandaging his arm.

"I-I feel so bad about everything that's happened.

Even though Doofy forgives me, it still feels like my fault.

I was the one who infected him with those germs.

If that hadn't happened, Doofy wouldn't be in this.

I wouldn't feel this bad!" he said angrily.

The Goth girl was stunned seeing him like this.

She then had him in her armslike a plush animal but her embrace was calming him down but he still felt bad about the situation but knew he truly cared about her father as she knew he had feelings for him but knew he was hiding his feelings but she saw Doofy crawling into the room but his heart felt better seeing Perry hugging him but the turquise furred male felt better as he also had these feelings but knew that the present situation was ruining things but he felt better as Doof heard his friend's spy watch go off as Perry was nervous knowing Monogram wanted him as he activated his jet pack and flew off but hoped he wasn't in trouble...

* * *

Monogram was nervous pacing back and forth waiting for Perry to arrive but relieved seeing the turquise furred male show up but Perry wondered what his boss wanted but Monogram sighed knowing that Perry was going through a rough time.

"Agent P I know of the terrible situation you and Doof are going through but I know that he is your responsbitly so I decided you should be a part time agent because that way, you can take care of Doof and take care of your new nemesis." he said.

Perry was surprised at that and curious about his new nemesis but Monogram told him it was a female nemesis but he was stunned seeing she had black hair like Vanessa but she looked bad news.

"I accept.

I need to tell Vanessa and more importantly Doof about this." he thought.

He then left hoping things were okay at DEI.

* * *

When he returned to DEI, he found Doof on the couch asleep but approached the couch carefully as not to wake him up but the brown furred male woke up feeling his presence and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong Doofy?

Where's Vanessa?" he asked him.

"School.

I woke up eariler and found this note.

I get lonely when there's nobody around.

Which is why I'm happy when you're here." he answered in Platypus.

Perry blushed hearing this from Doof.

He hoped Vanessa would come home soon so he could tell them his news but was happy being with Doof as they were listening to music but then Perry had an idea as he grabbed Doof seeing him try to get onto his hind legs like him but saw him fall.

"Are you okay Doofy?" he said helping him up.

"Yes but I should give up." Doof replied.

"No don't do that.

I know you can do that.

Try again." Perry replied to him.

Doof understood as he tried and was able to stand on his hind legs alone without falling and was able to walk unaided making Perry happy as they were dancing but they both had strange feelings running through them and didn't know why but liked these feelings.

They then saw the bus show up as Vanessa was home making Perry happy as Doof was sitting on the couch but watching TV as Vanessa entered but stunned seeing her Dad sitting on the couch like a human which made her smile but saw Perry had something important to say.

"I'm returning to the agency but as a part time agent.

That way I can take care of Doof along with kicking evil butt.

Monogram called me to the agency today.

I start on Monday." he said.

Vanessa was happy but saw Doof was sad as he left the room as Perry sighed knowing this news would upset him but left him alone for a while but would talk to him later.

He knew that everybody needed to adjust to the change...

* * *

Doof was sad lying on his bed as he was happy that Perry could be an agent again but was sad knowing he would be too busy or forget about him but Vanessa knew how her father was feeling and would let Perry explain as they were making dinner.

(**_Doof's P.O.V)_**

**_Why does Francis make Perry go back to work?_**

**_He's happier being with me than with him!_**

**_I need him here... with me..._**

**_But he'll just forget about me._**

**_I'll be alone during the day once he goes back to work._**

**_Vanessa is also going to leave me but that I can handle but not Perry as he's been my true friend since we first met on that fateful day outside the photo store but he won't understand but I should try telling him as our bond is stronger than it was a long time ago, right?_**

**_Maybe I should try..._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then heard the door open slowly as he looked up seeing Perry there but the turquise furred male was filled with concern knowing that Doof didn't adapt to change but understood that like him, Doof was very lonely and knew he felt lonely when he or Vanessa weren't around and needed to reassure him.

"Don't worry Doofy.

You'll never be alone.

Besides we'll also going to be searching for a way to cure you." he answered him.

Doofy nodded as he hugged the turquise furred male giving him an eskimo kiss.

Perry smiled blushing as it felt strange but he liked it as nobody had shown him this before but he liked it and knew their bond had gotten stronger but they smiled as they heard Vanessa calling them for dinner as they entered the kitchen but saw they were holding paws but stopped seeing Vanessa stare at them.

"Sorry baby girl." Doof said to her.

She hoped they were okay.

Doof and Perry smiled knowing this was the start of something special...


End file.
